


no, i don't think i will

by amazeballs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Endgame fix it, Fix-It, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Endgame, Slow Dancing, Sort Of, Steve Rogers Feels, but not really, the fix it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazeballs/pseuds/amazeballs
Summary: in the june heat, two lovers were swaying softly to the music.





	no, i don't think i will

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN ENDGAME
> 
>  
> 
> _i watched endgame yesterday and i... i had to get this out. hope you all enjoy._

_"Will you tell me about her?"_

_"No. No, I don't think I will."_

 

The music is spilling out on the empty street, moving with the gentle summer breeze drifting through the neighborhood. The lawn is perfectly trimmed, and the white picket fence still white, despite the recent storms and bad weather of the late New York spring.  

In the June heat of 1950, two lovers sway slowly, wrapped in each other's arms, to the lazy beat of jazz music in their home. They share a smile as they trade a slow kiss.

"I'm with you til the end of the line," one of them whisper.

"It's _here_ , punk. The end of the line," the other one says in the same low tone. "We can rest now. Why do I gotta keep telling ya'?"

The music quiets, leaving behind that soft crackling sound. The two lovers stay wrapped up in each other, still swaying slowly.

"I love you."

" _And I love you._ "

In the June heat of 1950, two lovers sway slowly, wrapped in each other's arms, to the lazy beat of jazz music in their home. They share a smile as they trade a slow kiss. Their names are Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. And that's all they ever were, and that's all they'll ever be. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _thank you for reading <3_
> 
> _find me on[twitter](https://twitter.com/captainbucket)_
> 
>   _read my[other stevebucky fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180890/chapters/43001627)_  
>  __  
> _comments & kudos are the loves of my life!!!!_  
> 


End file.
